Rumor Has It
Rumor has it that... Rumors list *There are ghost driving cars. *A kid's mind is more stable than you realize. *Ice cream is actually a snack. *Strange events happen inside regular television programming. *There was a video gaming console similar to the Xbox One and the PS4 that was never released. *Nick Jr used to be a show not attended for kids. *Leprechauns are really easy to find. *Glitches happen in TV. *There are no more species discovered in the seas. *Anime is actually a cartoon. *Video games are life. *Plants are considered objects. *Clones exist. *Bigfoot is real. *SiIvaGunner will release his final high quality rip on April 1, 2066, 100 years after the first episode of The Flinstones aired. *Valentines Day is every day. *There are Winter Schools. *Babies are mature. **The Boss Baby is evidence of this. *2017 is 2016 all over again *Age 18 is still considered being a teen. *All strangers can be trusted. *The longer the name, the longer you live *Air Conditioners causes Blizzards inside your house. *Shotguns have much longer range than what you think. *Jiffy peanut better does actually exist at one point. *Gameboy games are compatible with Nintendo 3ds games. *The Solar Eclipse is actually a sign of the world coming to an end. *Dropped feathers gives you good luck *Catchphrases can be pretty scary *School is not until November. *"E" is a scrapped letter grade. *Humans will evolve into super Humans. *Wiki servers will go down in the future. *Youtube staff members are mothers. *Trees can be cut down by scissors. *Steel can be considered Splinter's too. *School is your fake life. *Sniper bullets can travel across the world. *There was a forth political party. *The world is flat *The SONEE legend is real *Humans have throats like snakes *Sonic is a rip off of Mario **Mario and Sonic are both rip-offs of Somari *Game Over Screens crashes your game occasionly *Gifs can be still images *Memes have dark past *There will be another hurricane in California *Teens are less mature than kids. *Square Roots were originally for English for poetry. *There are worse songs than JB's "Baby" *Superhero Comic books are usually based on real life events. *Hackers are the reason for early access *Trees can also be made out of metal *Gibberish is confirmed to be an actual language. *Star Wars and Star Trek live in the same universe *Microsoft gets sued by Disney for the making of Cuphead *Breaking objects can actually make them better *Halloween can come more than one time a year *Vikings can do raids online *SpongeBob actually came out in 1998 *People die by Feathers *Looking outside the window can sometimes make you hallucinate. *Possessed dolls will replace Clowns this year for Halloween. *Spamming is actually illegal in the USA. *You get infinite lives in real life if you support your life very much. *There was a sixth sense. *Forgetting things are lethal *Halloween was originally going to come on October 30. *Ghost are the ones who took candy from children *The weather outside has more than rain and snow *The internet is a safe place *COD WW2 has jetpacks. *LMG's carry less ammo than SMG's. *Easter Eggs in video games don't reveal something big. *There are shadowy figures in walls in your own home. *There's no such thing as a pre-order. *Nothing in the world is painless *The crime comitted by everyone is from their own lives *Volumes can go more than %100 *Rumors are limited *Mario can jump higher by using real money to increase his jump. *You can learn from rocks. *We will have to pay to get internet *Guns are cooler to use than flamethrowers *Pizza is a Thanksgiving food. *Beds are often seen to be floating *Being tired for a long period of time is perfectly harmless *Error 0101 is a real error *There was a year without a birthday for everybody. *There was an 8th continent. *Nuclear Power Plants never had any issues. *Lost episode Creepypastas are real *WW2 actually ended after D-Day *Fnaf 6 is actually not the final game. *A 3 year long video actually exist *Blizzards never happen at all *Pizza actually first originated from America *It's possible for birds to fly without wings. *Opinions can be facts. *Skulls are made of metal *Resumes aren't required to get certain jobs *Net Neutrality won *Mutilate a Doll 2 is a lame game to play *Apes are the superior species *Plants can talk. *5K is not really worth celebrating for. *Christmas comes every 2-3 days *Santa Claus is real *Milk and Cookies aren't the actual foods you give to Santa *Expired milk is actually good for you *The world doesn't need peace *Mics and your voice are always accurate *Prehistoric creatures don't actually exist *It's still 2017. *2018 is actually 2017 *There is no next year *Dropping down from the Grand Canyon won't kill you. *Hearts can have different color like blue. *You can actually survive from being impaled by a spike *Elaboration are'nt good for arguments and opinions *Existence came from humanity, not god. *There is light in life at anytime and anywhere *Exo Suits are now on sale *Emulators for Atari games don't exist. *Flesh and bones are alike *Infinite is non-existent *Being struck by lighting have a great chance in making you gain super powers *Fortnite used to be a FPS game. *The Solar System wasn't first created by the Big Bang *American Idol also includes dancing, not just singing *Old CN shows have returned to CN *There is a game based around Italian Zombies *Apes will take over the world one day. *Othello is a play written in the Modern Age *Discord bots can help you chat better. *Saying goodbye is like saying hello. *School is a peaceful place. *Moments are just daily things that people do. *Furbies are smarter than you realize. *Vandalizing isn't considered a crime *Chicken Wings and Pizza don't mix well *You can actually live inside a dream. *Nobody reads books anymore. *Rocket launchers do minimum damage. *Bullets can go through people. *Everybody has a special somebody on Valentines Day *Valentines Day is not about love. *Waiting for a call doesn't mean that you're getting rejected. *Sun and Rain can commonly come together at the same time. *Deceiving others is a good thing. *Camping outside is safe %100 of the time. *F's in school aren't bad grades at all. *TBA Category:Random Category:Jokes Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:List Category:Lists